


Is It That Easy to Forget Me?

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [24]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Eddie?” He turned his head and saw a blonde man sitting by his bedside. “Oh thank god you’re awake.” He just stared at the man, confusion flooding his features. “Eddie?”“Who’s Eddie?”---Or, Eddie suffers from temporary amnesia after getting hurt on a call.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 20
Kudos: 340





	Is It That Easy to Forget Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Eddie has an accident on call and gets amnesia due to a head injury. He doesn’t remember Buck and Chris

He groaned as his eyes opened, another noise bubbling up as he tried to adjust to the brightness in the room. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It looked like he was in a hospital. But why?

“Eddie?” He turned his head and saw a blonde man sitting by his bedside. “Oh thank god you’re awake.” He just stared at the man, confusion flooding his features. “Eddie?”

“Who’s Eddie?” The man’s face fell, which disappointed him since the man was much more handsome smiling than frowning.

“You...you’re Eddie.”

“Oh.” He rubbed his head, a pain drumming through his temples. 

“I’ll…” The man looked concerned and upset, as if someone had just slapped him across the face. “I’ll get the doctor.” And then he quickly left the room.

* * *

Temporary amnesia. That’s what the doctor had said. Apparently, he had gotten hurt on a call, because, apparently, he was a firefighter. The doctor couldn’t say when he would get his memory back, leaving Eddie (because that was apparently his name) feeling a little helpless.

“Hey.” He looked up, seeing the man from before at the door. “So, uh, amnesia, huh?”

“So they tell me.” He watched the man, who still had a sad look on his face. “Because of that I, um...I don’t know your name.” He saw the man’s lip quiver. 

“Right yeah.” Eddie just watched him, feeling like he should comfort the man. But he was a stranger, at least to Eddie in his current state he was. “I’m Buck.” Eddie nodded. “So, uh...the doctor said you could go home. I can give you a ride if you want.”

“Home,” Eddie said, his eyebrows furrowing. “I, uh, I don’t remember what that looks like.” 

“That’s okay,” Buck said, attempting a smile, but Eddie could tell he was faking it. “You’ll like it. Come on.” Eddie nodded. He thought about how Buck had been there when he woke Clearly, he was important to this Buck, since Buck had been sitting by his bedside. And based on the look on Buck’s face, Buck was clearly important to him as well. So, he followed after Buck, trying to remember anything about his home or about Buck.

* * *

Eddie walked into the house, an odd feeling of familiarity passing through him. He knew this was his house, Buck had said so. And if he focused hard enough, he could remember something akin to walking in the door, tossing his keys in a bowl. It felt like home. It felt like he belonged there. 

Buck had suggested he sit down on the couch and rest, since he was technically still hurt. But, he found himself looking around the living room. Specifically at a set of photos. 

There was a photo of a woman and a boy on a beach. They looked alike, similar hair colors and skin tones. And they looked happy. He spotted another photo with the same boy in it, that same happy smile on his face. Something about that smile made Eddie smile. He didn’t know why, but that smile, that boy, they felt important to him. 

“I thought I told you to sit down.” He turned, hearing Buck’s voice. “I was hoping it would be easier to get you to rest.”

“Is this…” Eddie looked back at the picture, at the boy. “Do I have a son?” He looked back at Buck, who smiled sadly.

“Yeah, Christopher.” Eddie repeated the name to himself. If he thought hard enough, it sounded familiar. “He’s nine and a really great kid.” Eddie just nodded. “He’s at your Abuela’s house. I figured you wouldn’t want him to see you like this. And it, uh, well it might confuse him.”

“I think it might help,” Eddie said, looking back at the picture. “It all feels familiar. All of this feels familiar. And looking at this photo, I can tell how important he is. But I can’t get my brain to remember. It's just a feeling and nothing concrete. But maybe...maybe if I saw him? In person?” He turned back towards Buck, who had a sad look on his face. 

“I, uh.” Buck sniffed. “Let me call your Abuela. If she’s okay with it, then we’ll do it.” Eddie nodded and then Buck quickly left the room. He thought about that sad look on Buck’s face. Was he just upset because Eddie couldn’t remember his own son? Or was it something else?

He shook it off, not trying to overwhelm his brain anymore than necessary.

* * *

Eddie was sitting on the couch, like Buck had originally insisted, when he heard the door open. He heard muttered talking and then footsteps. He also heard something else, that sounded like crutches against the floor. He tilted his head but then straightened up as Buck came into the room. 

Something in his heart picked up when he saw the boy from the photo enter the room. The boy, Christopher, looked a little unsure as he approached the couch. 

“Hi dad,” He said quietly. Eddie smiled a little. Buck came over and scooped Christopher up, placing him next to Eddie. “Buck and Abuela said you got hurt and you can’t remember stuff.” Eddie just nodded. “I know you might not remember, but when I’m sad or get hurt, you always give me a big hug. Can I give you a hug?”

“I’d really like that,” Eddie said with a smile. Christopher threw his arms around Eddie and Eddie gently pulled the boy into his lap. He heard Christopher sniffle and Eddie, without thinking, pressed a kiss to the boy’s hair. It felt right. Christopher just hugged him tighter. Eddie looked over his head at Buck, who was watching them. There was an unreadable expression on Buck’s face and it stirred something in Eddie, something he didn’t quite understand.

So, he pressed his face into his son’s hair. He could deal with everything else later.

* * *

Christopher had barely wanted to part from him since he came into the house. Eddie was curious if his son was always this clingy or if it was just because of what was going on with him. Not that he minded the clinginess. Though he couldn’t remember specific details, he knew Christopher was his son and he knew he loved him. He didn’t need to have his memory back to remember that.

Currently, Christopher was in his room with Buck. Now that Eddie had the time to think about it, Buck being there seemed a bit odd. He still felt like Buck was important, but he couldn’t figure out why. 

“Edmundo.” He looked up from where he was standing in the kitchen. Buck had explained that she was his Abuela and even without the sense of familiarity, he could tell she was family. She had cleaned his kitchen and cooked them dinner with several portions of leftovers. “I know it seems silly to ask, but are you alright?”

“I’m as good as I can be,” Eddie said, leaning back against the counter. “I...I want to remember, so badly. And certain things feel familiar and important to me, but I’m not getting anything concrete.” She just nodded and he continued. “Like, when I saw a picture of Christopher, I felt this love for him that I didn’t even understand. And walking into this house, it felt familiar.”

“And Buck?” She asked. “Does he seem familiar to you?” 

“That same part of me that knew Christopher was mine, that I love him,” Eddie started. “It...I know Buck’s important to me, but I can’t figure out why.”

“Did you ask him?”

“I asked how we knew each other,” Eddie said. “When we were driving back from the hospital. He said we met at work.” His Abuela nodded, pursing her lips. “Is that not....is it more?” She approached him and gently patted his cheek, another thing that felt familiar to him.

“You should talk to Buck.” Eddie just nodded and then she gently kissed his cheek. “Rest up, Eddito.” Eddie nodded again and then she left. He bit his lip. He knew Buck was important and clearly everyone else around him knew that too. But why? That was still a big blank for Eddie. He sighed, knowing the only way he would find out is if he asked. 

He made his way down the hallway. Buck had said he could put Christopher to bed and Eddie hadn’t questioned it. Eddie hadn’t questioned anything Buck had done. Something had told him it was okay to trust Buck. After all, Buck had been there when he woke up. 

“Buck?” Eddie was outside of Christopher’s room. The door was partially open, so he could hear them, but not see them. 

“What’s up Superman?” Eddie smiled a little. That nickname was another thing he could add to his list of familiar things. 

“Are you okay?” Eddie furrowed his brow. 

“Yeah of course. Why do you ask, kiddo?” 

“Well because if dad doesn’t remember stuff,” Christopher started. “Then he doesn’t remember everything with you guys. You know, all the dates and kissing and stuff.” Eddie’s eyebrows kissed his hairline, shock running through him. Was that why Buck seemed so important to him? Were they dating? “Doesn’t that make you sad?”

“A little,” Buck said. “But your dad will remember us. I mean, what does your dad always say?”

“I’ll always fight to come home to my family.” It was Christopher who said it, but it rang in Eddie’s ears in his own voice. He squeezed his eyes shut, his head starting to hurt as unexplained images flashed through his mind. He stepped away from the door, trying to massage the pain away. He leaned against the wall, biting his lip to not whimper. 

“Eddie?” His eyes opened and he saw Buck standing there. “Are you…”

“I’m fine,” Eddie grunted out. “Just...just a little pain.”

“Maybe you should lie down,” Buck said gently. Buck reached for him and Eddie let his arm wrap around him. He leaned against Buck as he was guided down the hallway. When they reached his room, Buck stood in the doorway, not going any further. “You should sleep. I’ll, uh..I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” Eddie nodded, trying not to frown. That felt wrong, Buck sleeping in the living room. But he couldn’t say that. It was clear now why Buck looked so sad. And he didn’t want to make him even sadder by forcing himself to remember, when his brain just wouldn’t let him. 

“Okay.” Buck nodded and then closed the door. Eddie sighed, sitting down on the bed. He closed his eyes, more images flashing before him. None of them made sense, nameless faces appearing and disappearing. Eddie slammed his hands down on the bed. He wanted to remember. He needed to. He had people that loved him and wanted him to remember them. And the more he stayed clueless, the more it hurt them. 

But the harder he tried, the more unclear it all became. So with a huff, he resigned himself to sleep, hoping things would be better in the morning.

* * *

Eddie woke with a start, a strangled gasp escaping his throat. He sucked in air, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. As his breathing calmed down, he reached for his alarm clock, stopping it from going off. 

And then, a realization hit him. 

He was out of bed in an instance, tearing down the hallway. He ran into the kitchen, startling both Buck and Christopher, who were eating breakfast. 

“Eddie?”

“Dad?” Eddie just went over to Christopher and scooped him up.

“Mijo.” Christopher let out a sob, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck.

“I thought you were never going to remember,” Christopher sobbed into his neck. Eddie just held onto him tighter, pressing kisses into his hair. 

“Never.” He looked over Christopher’s head at Buck. His boyfriend had tears in his eyes as he watched them. “I could never forget my boys.” Buck let out a small cry and Eddie extended one arm out. Buck quickly crossed to him, wrapping his arms around Eddie and Christopher.

“Oh thank god,” Buck whispered as he hugged Eddie. Eddie looked at him with a smile. Buck smiled back through the tears.

“Thank you for always having my back,” Eddie said, using the hand that wasn’t holding Christopher up to wipe a few tears away.

“Always,” Buck said. Eddie’s smile only grew. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Buck senseless. But he was holding Christopher and that could wait. But then Christopher looked back and forth between him and Buck. 

“Dad,” Christopher said, poking his shoulder. Eddie looked at his son, who had a knowing look on his face. “Abuela said to call her immediately if you remembered stuff. I can do that.”

“Yeah okay,” Eddie said with a chuckle. He set Christopher down, the boy grinning back and forth between him and Buck. Buck waited about thirty seconds after Christopher had left the kitchen, before tugging Eddie closer to him, Buck’s lips crashing down onto his. Eddie’s arms wound around Buck, a reassuring reminder that he was there, that he remembered.

“I was trying to be strong for Christopher,” Buck said when they finally broke apart. Eddie just let his forehead rest against Buck’s, still holding him close. “But…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Eddie assured him. “I’m okay now.”

“You really remember everything?” Buck asked.

“Yes, Mister bad-lighting-selfie.” Buck’s cheeks flushed at that and Eddie smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “We can go to the doctor later, but right now, I just want to spend time with my two favorite people in the world.”

“Are you sure?” Buck asked and Eddie smiled, his hands coming up to cradle Buck’s face. 

“Buck, even when I couldn’t remember, I knew you and Christopher were important to me.” Buck sniffed at that, his blue eyes shining with tears. “So yes, I’m sure.”

“I love you,” Buck said before capturing Eddie’s lips in another kiss. Eddie just smiled into the kiss, his thumbs caressing Buck’s jaw.

“I love you too,” He murmured, not wanting to pull away from this kiss, just yet. 

“Dad! Buck!” Eddie chuckled as he heard Christopher shout for them. He took a step back, his fingers interlacing with Buck’s.

“Come on,” Eddie said. And Buck just followed, a happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
